the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeus is a Greater Demon, the first demon of lust, the Sin Demon of Lust and one of the fourteen Princes of Hell . Biography Birth Asmodeus is a Greater Demon, and so, one of the seven sons of Demiurge, he give to a lot of demons the power to increase lust . The first Heaven Civil War Asmodeus is employed by Helel with his brothers, he fights against angels and kills almost 20% of the total Heavenly population . He loses against Michael and is trapped in Hell . In Hell Asmodeus becames one of the fourteen Princes of Hell . Personnality Asmodeus is lustful and very sadistic, he is also arrogant and very proud but he is brave and he has a desire to controll every situations . He can, however, be very kind with his brothers and his father, he likes Helel and his uncles, he don't very likes The Beast . He has necrophobia (fear of death) and one of his own goals is his self-preservation, he respects strength and don't kill humans who successed to hurt him, he is very confident with his brothers and extremely respects them . Powers * Middle-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Asmodeus is a Greater Demon and, so, is stronger than even the Archdemons and the Archangels, the only beings stronger than him are the Primordial Beings, the Seraphims, the Abominations and the Lords of Dooms . ** Greater Demon Physiology : Asmodeus is a Greater Demon *** Super Strength : Asmodeus is stronger than any other kinds of demons, even the Archdemons . *** Super Speed : Asmodeus can almost run as fast as the light itself . *** Super Stamina : Asmodeus can run for a very long amount of times without tiring, he don't need to eat, drink or breath to survive . *** Demonic Possession : Asmodeus can "possess" peoples but don't do it because he have his own body, his possession is more like a mental controll rather than a real demonic possession . *** Conversion : He can turn peoples into demons, especially lust demons . *** Lust Inducement : He can make poeple lustful at will . ** Power Absorbtion : He can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . * Seraphims : Asmodeus is vulnerable to his Uncles . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Asmodeus . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Asmodeus . * Souls Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Helel and, so, can kill Asmodeus with difficulties . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Asmodeus because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Seraphims Sword''' : Asmodeus can be killed by the Seraphims Sword . Trivia Asmodeus is, in demonology, one of the seven Princes of Hell and the Prince of Hell of Lust . Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons